she loves him, but he loves her
by livelaughlovee
Summary: lilly loves oliver, but oliver is going out with becca. then something bad happens, but will it be for the better?
1. she wishes that was her

**She loves him, but he loves her**

chapter 1. very short. but they will get longer.

Lilly was sitting on her bed, daydreaming about a certain someone. She imagined him in her mind. He was perfect in everyway. The way his chocolate brown eyes stared back into her blue eyes when they talked, the way his brown hair blowed in the wind when they hung out at the beach, the way he smiled when he was laughing at something she said. Lilly Truscott was deeply in love with Oliver Oken.

She'd always thought of him as her best friend, until a month ago. That's when he'd started going out with Becca Weller, and Lilly started getting jealous. It was a weird feeling. They'd been friends - and nothing else - since they were born, but now it was a different feeling. She realized that she loved Oliver. She knew that since Oliver was dating Becca that he didn't feel the same way.

Lilly had found herself thinking about Oliver more and more. She couldn't concentrate at school. Her grades were dropping. She even found herself not skateboarding after school. Oliver was always on her mind. When he smiled at her shivers ran up and down her spine. Sometimes, she got nervous to talk to him. Not only was he hot in Lilly's mind, but he was kind, affectionate, funny and didn't care what other people thought about him, even though he was convinced he was a lady's man.

Oliver was a sweet guy, and he wasn't like the rest of the jerks in her grade. He always saw him holding hands with Becca, putting his arm around her waist, carrying Becca's books for her, giving her kisses on her forehead. He was always caring and didn't want a girl just to get in her pants. He genuinly cared about her. Lilly always found herself wishing that _she _was the one holding Oliver's hand. She wished that his arm was around _her_ waist. She wished that he was carrying _her_ books and she wished that he was kissing _her_ forehead.

But as much as she wished, Oliver loved Becca.


	2. What a great girl

**Okay, so the chapters aren't very long... I haven't really decided where this story is going yet and I'm new at this... better chapters on the way soon!**

Lilly woke up to the sound of her telephone playing world by five for fighting. She rolled over and reached to get her phone that was resting on her nightstand, without opening her eyes.

"hello?" Lilly asked groggily

"hey lil, did i wake you?" a familiar voice ansewered.

She loved the way he had a nickname for her. When she heard it, she melted all over.

"Hey Oliver... and yes. What time is it?" Lilly replied.

"Uh eleven! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with Becca and I, since Miley's outta town for her Hannah tour..." Oliver asked.

"Umm...I...I can't...but do you wanna come over later?" Lilly asked. She didn't want to go to the beach with Becca and Oliver cause she knew they'd be all lovey dovey. She liked Becca and all, but she didn't think she could handle seeing Oliver being sweet to another girl without screaming her lungs out.

"Yeah, Becca has to go to her grandparents around three...is it alright if i come over around three-thirty? I'll rent Accepted if you want..." Oliver said, being the kind best friend that he is.

"That would be great. See you then Oken," Lilly said.

"Later Truscott," Oliver replied.

It was three thirty- two when Oliver walked in the door. Lilly was over by the microwave, making ultimate nachos, which they chowed down when watching movies together.

"YES ! ULTIMATE NACHOS!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Of course! Extra cheese and hot salsa!!" Lilly exclaimed. "So, how was your date with Becca?" Lilly asked, curious.

"Really well... I really like her Lilly. She's a great girl...funny, smart, sweet, and not to mention hot..." Oliver said, getting caught up in his words. Lilly turned away and pretended to get out the nachos because she didn't want Oliver to see her on the verge of tears.

"Sounds like someone i know," Lilly mumbled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I said, yea she's a great girl, isn't she," Lilly said, her eyes filling up with more tears.

Oh, how Lilly wished he said that about her...


	3. Only he can help

**So this chapter is way longer. Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep reviewing and let me know how you like this chapter!**

"Oh Bella, you're the only one who can comfort me right now. If only you were Oliver," Lilly said, holding her golden retriever in her arms. Bella looked up at her and licked her face. Lilly could hear her parents downstairs arguing yet again. Their relationship had been very rocky since about a year ago,  
and they had been to marriage counceling and they tried their hardest to make it work, but nothing was helping. They fought over everything. Where the clicker **(AN - or remote, in my house we call it clicker...but my friends find that so weird...)** should go after watching tv, what color shutters would look good with the golden yellow of their house, and what Lilly should (and shouldn't) be doing. Lilly's parents arguing only made her crying worse. She knew it couldn't last much longer, but she still hoped.

"Lilly, honey, we need to talk to you," her mom called upstairs.

"Alright, be right down," Lilly said, wiping her tear stained cheeks. She hoped they wouldn't notice that she was crying. She walked down the stairs slowly and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her arrival.

"Hi sweetie," lilly's dad said, an uneasieness in his voice.

"Mom, Dad, what's all this about?" Lilly asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Lilly honey, I know we've been arguing for the past year or so. We have really tried to work it out, for you, but we have made a decision. We're going to get a divorce. That way, we won't be arguing at home, in front of you, and we'll get along better this way. I hope you understand," Lilly's mom said,  
tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lilly, I'm moving out tomorrow. You can come visit me whenever during the summer and during the weekends. I'm not sure where I'm headed off to yet, so I'll be staying in a motel for now. I won't move more than an hour away though. This is for the better, even if you don't understand. We both love you very much, but we hate seeing you suffer because we fight," Lilly's dad said, a sad tone to his voice.

"You expect me to understand? You said that you were the definition "true love". You said that you'd be together forever. You said a lot of stuff, that's now hard to believe. Why are you doing this to me? It's cause you want to make my life miserable right? That's why you're doing this to me. I'm going to my room now. Don't come up and try to talk to me, alright?" Lilly said, crying the hardest she has ever in her life.

_I can't believe them! How could they do this to me? I can't go to anyone for anything. No one understands. Miley's on her Hannah tour. Oliver's always with Becca, and I've used him for support so many times. I can't go to the guy I'm in love with, because i might go too far. I have to remember, he has a girlfriend...that he loves. I just want to sleep for the rest of my life. I hate everyone._ Lilly thought to herself.

Lilly didn't come out of her room for more than five minutes for the next three days. She came out to go to the bathroom and to get food. Even though it was the middle of the summer, she didn't go skateboarding. She didn't go to the beach. She was in her room, all by herself for three whole days. She didn't talk to anyone but Bella. Oliver called 17 times, and Lilly hadn't picked up. Lilly was numb. She cried so much, she thought that there was no tears left in her body to cry. She took showers (she had a bathroom connected to her room) and changed back into her pajamas. She blasted the stereo as loud as she could, trying to drown out her life. But nothing worked. Nothing could change the fact that her parents were getting divorced.

Lilly's mom went to great lengths to get Lilly out of her room, but nothing worked. She finally had to call Oliver, cause it was the only thing left she could do. She was extremely embarassed about not being able to get her own daughter to talk to her, but she knew that Oliver Oken, who she'd known his whole life, would be able to do the trick.

"Hey Oliver hun, thanks for coming over. Lilly's in her room. It's been a really rough week. I hope you can do the trick," Lilly's mom said, on the verge of tears.

"Anything for my best friend Lilly," Oliver said, while walking up the stairs.

"Lillian Truscott, get out of this room this instant!" Oliver said, picking the lock and slamming the door open. He expected to see Lilly, sitting on her bed, holding a grudge, but that wasn't what he saw. The Lilly he saw had tears streaming down her cheeks. She picked up her hands and wiped them away immediatly, so Oliver wouldn't see her crying, but he wasn't that stupid. He'd never seen that Lilly before.

"Oh, Lil," he said, walking over to her.

"Oliver, I think it's best you leave. I don't want to see anybody right now," she said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm going to sit with you and you're going to get all of your crying out of your system, then we'll talk," Oliver said, already guessing what had happened. He knew that the Truscott's had been having a rough patch in their relationship lately. Then he then plopped down next to her on her bed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Lilly, and held her tight.

She buried her head in his chest and just cried. And although she was crying because her parents got divorced and life just wasn't going her way, the way Oliver was holding her couldn't have felt more perfect.


	4. tears and hugging

Oliver sat with Lilly for over three hours. She was holding on to him so tight, and he was doing the same. He cradled her head, stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be all right, but she still kept crying. It wasn't that Oliver minded sitting there with his best friend, because he would do anything for her, it was just awkward. He'd never held anyone for this long or with this much care, not even Becca, and it was weird. He hated the fact that he was doing this and he loved it at the same time. It just felt so right.

"Oliver, thank you so much. You are an amazing guy and Becca is lucky to have you," Lilly said, wiping her tears away from her three hour cry. Her head was still on Oliver's chest.

"Lilly, you're my best friend, and you know i'd do anything for you. I know if something like this happened to me, you'd be right there with me," Oliver said, still stroking her blonde silky hair. 

Then there was silence. It stayed silent for what seems like forever...

Lilly's such an amazing girl. It's never felt any more right to hold someone like this, not even Becca. The way she put her arms around my neck felt better than anything else in the world. She's pretty and smart and athletic and charming. She's just all around amazing...wait, what am I saying? I have a girlfriend, who i love very much...but do i really loveher? Oliver was so confused.  
He thought he was starting to get feelings for Lilly.

Oliver is the best friend anyone could have. Becca is the luckiest girl in the world to have him as her boyfriend. I'd do anything for him to hold me like this on a regular basis. His strong arms around me makes me feel like nothing bad could ever happen, and the way he strokes my hair and tells me everything is going to be alright, i almost believe him. It's only alright when he's holding me though. And the worst part about this whole experience is that i know i can't have him, because he loves someone else. I think i'm just going to tell him. Lilly thought to herself.

"Uh, Oliver, I have something to tell you something," Lilly said, self-conciously.

"Anything Lil..." Oliver replied. They were still sharing the embrace.

"Oliver, I...I..." Lilly stuttered. She was interupted by the ringing of Oliver cell phone.

"Hold on a sec Lil, it's my mom," Oliver said.

"Hey mom... Yea... Uh huh... Okay, I'll be home in five," Oliver said into the phone.

"Lil, what were you going to tell me?" Oliver asked, curiously.

"Uh nothing... you better get home. Thank you so much Oliver. You don't know how good it was to just let everything out. You're the best," Lilly said, hugging him tighter.

"It's my pleasure Lil, anything for you..." Oliver said, his voice wandering off. He was staring in her big, blue eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The sadness that filled them made him sad. She couldn't bear seeing Lilly hurt. It hurt him. He hugged her tighter, being careful not to hurt her though. "Well I'll see you tomorrow alright? Maybe we can hang out at the beach or something? Get you outta this room?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, Oliver, sounds great. Thanks again," Lilly replied. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and he left.

Lilly was rethinking what had happened after Oliver left. It hurt her so much for that to feel so right, and to know that Oliver didn't feel the same way.  
but little did she know, he was thinking the same thing inside his head. 


	5. tickling and tackling

"LILLY!!! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Oliver yelled at her. He couldn't help but start laughing when he saw the expression on her face. 

"Oliver, what are you doing here? And why didn't you call before you came over?" Lilly asked, opening her eyes, to look at Oliver.

"Uh, cause you shut it off!" Oliver said, plopping down next to Lilly on her bed.

"Oh right, I didn't want you calling and waking me up, but I shoulda known that you'd come over and do it anyways. Thanks a lot Oken," she said, a smile growing on her face.

"No problem Truscott...so hey, wanna go to the beach?" Oliver asked. Lilly notcied then that he was wearing a t-shirt and some swimming trunks. _God, he looks so good in them..._ Lilly thought to herself.

"Not really, and where's Becca?" Lilly asked.

"Well too bad cause I'll drag you there if I have too...and she's visiting her aunt and uncle in Arizona. Now up, let's go. Lilly, did you talk to your mom?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, I'm going to later..." she replied.

"Alright... come down when you're ready," Oliver answered.

It took Lilly ten minutes to figure out which bathing suit to wear. She couldn't decided... the tankini with the stripes on it, the bikini with the flowers on it or the plaid bikini. She finally decided on the plaid bikini. She wanted to look good in front of Oliver. She pulled on a halter top and some shorts, grabbed her flip flops and went downstairs, and plopped down next to Oliver who was sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, no..." Lilly said. She really didn't want to leave the house. Oliver stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door.

"Later Mrs. Truscott!" Oliver shouted, so that Lilly's mom would know that they were leaving.

Oliver ran all the way to the beach so he wouldn't have to let go of Lilly's hand. He wished that he could hold her hand anytime. It just felt so perfect, like she'd never let go.

Once they got to the sand, they fell down on their backs, looking upward

"Geez Oken, why'd you have to pull me all the way too the beach?" Lilly asked, catching her breath.

"Cause I knew if I'd let go, you'd turn around and start sprinting home," Oliver said, half lying.

"You know me too well..." Lilly replied. She rolled on her side and looked at Oliver.

Just then, Oliver turned to face Lilly. He looked in her sad blue eyes... he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to see Lilly giggle or laugh or something, so he started tickling her.

"Oliver Stop it!" she said squealing and giggling at the same time. Oliver loved it when she laughed. She had the cutest laugh and she was always grinning ear to ear when she was being tickled. That's the Lilly Oliver wanted to see.

"Alright Truscott, but this isn't over," Oliver jumped up. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Oliver yelled, taking his shirt off.

Lilly looked up to see Oliver standing above her, shirtless. She was suprised to see that Oliver had a six pack.

"Alright Oken, you're on," Lilly said, taking off her halter top and shorts. She started sprinting into the water, but Oliver had already won. Lilly jumped on his back, just as he turned around. He caught her and their faces were inches apart.

Lilly leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned in also. It was the best kiss Oliver had ever had. He had kissed Becca many times, but this kiss was better than any kiss they'd ever had. It was passionate and warm. Lilly moved her hands to the back of Oliver's neck and started running her fingers through his hair and Oliver continued holding Lilly.  
They didn't stop until they heard a voice...

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING LILLY TRUSCOTT?!"

They turned around to see a familiar face standing on the beach... it was Becca Weller...Oliver's girlfriend.


	6. apologizing

"Oh my god," Lilly whispered. Oliver put her down and started walking through the water. Lilly ran to catch up to him. 

"Oliver I'll go tell her it's all my fault... I'm so sorry," Lilly said, her head down.

"Lilly, don't. It's really not your fault. I could have stopped, but I didn't. Don't blame this on yourself. It's okay, I shouldn't have done it. Go home, I'll call you later," Oliver replied, regretting going to have to explain the situation to Becca.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Positive," Oliver replied.

"Okay, bye..." Lilly replied. She walked up on to the sand, going to get her clothes and walk home. Only one thing stood in her way. Becca Weller.

"What do you think you're doing making out with my boyfriend you bitch?" Becca asked, very angry.

"Becca, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it," Lilly said.

Just then Becca stepped up, and slapped Lilly across the face. Just then, Oliver jumped in front of Lilly.

"Becca, don't hurt her. It wasn't her fault. I'm sorry, I really am," Oliver said. Then he turned around to Lilly for a moment. He mouth "go" to her and she turned around, walking to her house.

"Truscott, you're a little bitch. Don't think this is over!" Becca called out.

Lilly just turned around, a sad look on her face. Oliver motioned for her to keep going.

"Oliver, how could you do this to me? You said you loved me. You are such a jerk! I can't believe you," Becca said. She started crying.

"Becca, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Lilly, but don't blame her. It was my fault. I didn't want it to end this way. I know you think I'm a jerk, and I don't blame you. I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me..." Oliver said. And with that, he turned around and started walking home.

_That was the most wonderful thing in the world! I KISSED OLIVER! I can't believe I did. I hope he likes me. I mean he didn't stop kissing me, so he must right? And he said he'd call me later... I think maybe he likes me!!!! Yet this is so wrong...Becca just caught Oliver kissing me. Oh god, this isn't good. I like Oliver so much. He's the hot, funny, smart, charming... his hair is amazing...looking in his eyes is the second best thing in the world, besides kissing him. And he has a six pack? Who knew..._ Lilly thought to herself.

_Wow, that was amazing. I like Lilly. And now I can be with her... She's perfect. Holding her felt so right... Kissing her felt so right... I just like her so much. I can't believe it's over with Becca. She thinks I'm a total jerk and I really am sorry that she had to see us kissing, but I don't like her anymore. I was going to dump her when she got back... I'm just sorry that she had to see that. But being with Lilly makes it okay... Oh god I told her I'd call her later... I think I should call Miley and ask her for some advice..._ Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver ran up to his room and called Miley right away. He knew she wasn't at a concert because most of them were at night...

It rang once, twice, three times...

"Oliver?" Miley answered!

"MILES!! Thank god you're there? Can you talk? I really need to tell you something..." Oliver replied, all in one breath.

"Yea, I can talk...jeez Oliver, take deep breaths..." Miley replied, starting to laugh.

"Okay, well first, Lilly's parents got divorced so I went over to cheer her up - " Oliver started.

"WAIT! LILLY'S PARENT'S GOT DIVORCED?! How come she didn't call?!" Miley asked, rather angry.

"Well she was sorta a mess for a week. She cried into my arms for three hours. I've never seen Lilly cry, let alone that much," Oliver said. He caught his breath and started again. "It felt so right, holding her in my arms... I realized then that I started liking Lilly..." Oliver said.

"Oh my gosh!! I knew you guys would get together eventually," Miley said happily. Oliver started smiling.

"Well, she's doing a little better... but we went to the beach today, actually I dragged her, but anyways, I started tickling her and then she chased me into the water and she was going to jump on my back, but then I turned around and caught her. Our faces were inches apart. And then we kissed. It was amazing Miles, not anything like kissing Becca," Oliver said, happily... but he knew he had to share the bad news next.

"Oliver that's great! I'm so happy for you!!!" Miley said excitedly.

"Yea, but then Becca who was supposed to be visiting her aunt and uncle in Arizona, but instead, she saw us kissing... so it's over with us... I feel terrible,  
but then again I don't... so I need advice. What do I do to make sure that Lilly knows I like her?" Oliver asked.

"You tell her you donut!!" Miley said, laughing. Oliver could ask such stupid questions sometimes.

"I was planning on it, but you know, what do I do...should I ask her to dinner and a movie? Or mini golf or what?" he asked nervously.

"Lilly likes simple things. Make her some dinner at your house then watch a movie. Make sure to compliment her, and hold her tight. Tell her you like her too..." she replied.

"Thanks a ton Miles... I gotta go. Call me when you have some free time and I'll let you know how it went!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Alright Oken. Best of luck!" Miley replied. "Bye"

"Bye."

Just after Oliver got off the phone with Miley, Oliver called Lilly. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey?" Lilly answered.

"Hi Lilly, look I was wondering if you want to come over and hang out tonight. We could have dinner, and watch a movie..." Oliver said, praying she'd say yes.

"Is this like a date," she asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Oliver replied.

"I'd love to," Lilly replied


	7. would you rather

**Sorry for not updating as much lately. School and softball are my biggest priorities right now. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up this week and if not by this weekend. Keep Reviewing!**

Lilly got ready at her house. She was supposed to be at Oliver's by 6:30. She took a nice long shower to relax herself. Then she went through her closet for an hour, trying to find something decent to wear. She decided on some jeans and a pink tanktop. She left her hair down, not bothering to straighten or curl it. She put on a little bit of make-up and perfume, grabbed her flip-flops, and ran downstairs, very eager.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Oliver's for dinner... we're just going to hang out and watch some movies... is that okay?" Lilly asked her mom, praying that she'd say yes.

"Alright Lil. I'll come and pick you up around eleven. Call me if you want me to pick you up before then," Lilly's mom said, not suspecting it was a date whatsoever...

"Mom, it's like 2 houses down... I can always walk..." Lilly stated as she walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not at night young lady...Now I'll see you later. Have a good time..." Mrs. Truscott said.

"Alright, bye mum," Lilly said, and with that she walked out the door and started walking down her driveway. She was so nervous... her hands were shaking, but it wasn't a bad nervous. It was a good nervous...she was just really excited. She was happy that Oliver liked her and that they were possbily going to become boyfriend and girlfriend, if everything went well.

- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was extremely excited for this date, but he was also very nervous. He showered, made sure he smelled good (cause what girl would want to go on a date with a smelly guy?) and started dinner. He made pasta - one of the only things he knew how to make - which also happened to be Lilly's favorite dinner. He was almost finished when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and saw a familiar face staring back at him through the glass. They both shared a huge grin.

"It's open Lil," Oliver called out.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said, walking over to where he was standing in the kitchen. "Geez Oliver, I didn't know you could cook! Wow, this is so sweet"  
Lilly said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Oliver blushed.

They ate their meal mostly in silence. They looked at each other when the other one wasn't. It was rather awkward to say the least. After eating in practically silence, they walked over and sat on the couch.

"Where's your family?" Lilly asked.

"They're at my brother's baseball game, which is three hours away. They won't be back until 12ish," Oliver replied.

They sat far away from each other on the couch. It was getting rather awkward, and they weren't acting themselves.

"Lilly, what are we doing? I really like you, as more than a friend. I liked you as you were. Let's just be ourselves around one another. If we're going to act like this, there's no point," Oliver said.

You're right Oliver," Lilly said. Then they both moved to the center of the couch. Oliver took Lilly's hand, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What would you like to watch miss?"

"What are the choices?" Lilly asked, giggling.

"Well, we have some horror... some romance, some comedy..." Oliver started.

"Let's watch Saw," Lilly answered quickly.

"But Lil, you hate scary movies!" Oliver said back.

"Well, I've got to overcome my fears sometime..." Lilly said. She really didn't want to watch a horror movie. She just wanted Oliver to hold her again.

"Alright, but if it get's too scary, we're switching it," Oliver replied. He put the dvd in and plopped down next to Lilly. He put his arm around her shoulder,  
and she relaxed a bit.

Everytime there was a scary part, Lilly would bury her head in Oliver shoulder. Oliver would whisper in her ear that it was okay. After a while, they just stopped it all together.

"Oliver, it's fine! We can watch it..." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you're not even watching it. You know, we don't have to watch a scary movie..." Oliver replied.

"I know, but you like them..." Lilly said, not wanting to dissapoint Oliver.

"And you don't... I don't want you to ge scarred for the rest of your life... let's just not watch a movie... let's play would you rather..." Oliver said, still holding Lilly.

"Alright, I'll go first," Lilly said. "Would you rather... drink a jar of pickle juice or eat a tub of mayo?" Lilly asked, turning around so that she could look him in the eye.

"Drink a jar of pickle juice...hmmm... would you rather... eat a live squirrel or eat a live duck..." Oliver asked. He always came up with the dumbest questions.

"Uh... eat a live duck..." Lilly replied.

They went on for hours. They just sat on the couch, across from each other, holding hands and looking each other straight in the eye.

It was about eleven o'clock when Oliver asked the last question.

"Would you rather kiss me or Orlando Bloom?" Oliver asked, knowing that Lilly had had the biggest crush on Orlando Bloom since she was ten.

"You," Lilly replied, and with that she gave him a kiss. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. She moved her hands through his hair. The makeout session went on for quite a while...

Meanwhile, Lilly's mom was waiting outside of Oliver's house, calling Lilly's cell. Lilly's phone was dead, so she didn't hear it ring. After waiting about five minutes, Lilly's mom walked up to the side door. She was shocked to see the two best friends making out through the glass window. She opened the door.

"LILLIAN ANN TRUSCOTT. GET IN THE CAR, NOW!" Lilly's mom screamed.


	8. it's not your fault

**Okay, this was a tough chapter to write. Definetly not my favorite. But don't worry, more drama to come! Keep reviewing!!**

Lilly looked at Oliver with a sad face. He patted her hand, as she got up and left.

"Oliver, don't think I won't be calling your mom about this," Mrs. Truscott said, harshly. Oliver just looked away, embarrased.

Lilly brushed past her mom and out the door. Her mom followed her down the driveway. They both got in the car, and slammed the door hard.

"Mom, before you go all crazy on me, can I explain to you?" Lilly asked.

"you better have a good explination..." her mom replied.

"Well, Oliver and I have been hanging out a lot this summer. I realized I liked him as more than a friend, and he realized he liked me. Oliver is so caring and nice. You've known him his whole life and you know that he would never hurt anyone... wouldn't you want someone for me thatyou knew very well that was extremely nice over some jerk that you hardly knew?" Lilly said, hoping that she sounded professional. The car stopped in their driveway and they both entered the house, silently.

"Lilly, it's not that I don't want you to have a boyfriend, it's just, I don't want you to ever regret your decisions, or get hurt. Teenagers always think they're in "love" when they really have no idea what love is," Mrs. Truscott replied.

"Mom, first of all I'm not in love. I kissed him, I didn't get married to him. Second of all I don't regret kissing Oliver. He's always been there for me and he's so sweet. I would never have sex with him at the age of fourteen, if that's what you were hinting at... I really like him, Mom, and I hope you'll still let me see him," Lilly replied, sadly.

"I'm not going to forbid you from seeing Oliver. You're grounded for a week, though. Maybe you'll think about what I just told you. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lilly," her mom said, walking up the stairs.

Lilly got a snack, and went upstairs to her room. She was tired, and she wanted to go to bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. She got her iPod out, and just laid on her bed, thinking about Oliver and listening to music. About ten minutes later, she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked over to see who was calling at twelve in the morning. When she saw Oliver's name come up she answered it immediatly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," Oliver said quietly

"It's not your fault Oliver..." Lilly said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time tonight, and I'd love to do it again, if you would," Oliver said, realizing how old-fashioned he sounded.

"Yeah Oliver, I had an amazing time, but there's one problem. I'm grounded for a week..." Lilly replied.

"Oh Lil, I'm sorry!" Oliver said, sounding truly sorry.

"Oliver, it's not your fault! Besides, my mom works during the week, so she won't even know if I'm gone. I'm going to get out of this house this week. I need to. I really wanna hang out with you again," she said.

"Alright Lil, but let's not get too risky. If you're mom finds out that you have been hanging out with me while your supposed to be grounded, you will be forbidden to see me, and I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen," Oliver replied.

"Okay Oliver. I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow," Lilly said, yawning.

"Alright. Goodnight Lils," Oliver whispered.

"Goodnight Oliver," Lilly replied.

And with that, they both fell asleep, thinking of each other.


	9. not always the good little girl

**Okay, so there's no drama in this chapter, it's pretty much all happy, but next chapter, be prepared. You can just say I love making stories drama filled **

Lilly awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her night stand.

"Oliver?" she asked groggily.

"No Lil! It's me!" Miley shreiked into the phone.

"MILES! How are you! I've missed you so much! I have a lot to tell you," Lilly said, practically out of breath.

"So I've heard. How come Oliver bothered to call me and you haven't?" Miley asked.

"Oliver called you? Well things have been pretty crazy around here. I mean, I was going to call you like today or tomorrow. Now, back to my crazy life.  
my parents got divorced. Becca caught Oliver and I kissing, and now we're going out," Lilly said cheerfully.

"Yet I know all of this. Why didn't you call me and tell me yourself," Miley asked.

"Cause Miles, I've been going through a tough time. I wouldn't come out of my room and I was crying non stop. Oliver was the only one who could cheer me up. I was planning on calling you, I really was," Lilly answered. She was sad because she realized that she'd been keeping things from her best friend in the whole world.

"It's okay Lilly. I'm really sorry about your parents. I hope it all works out. I'm also very excited for you and Oliver. I knew you guys would eventually see your undying love for eachother..." Miley trailed off.

"Yeah, uh huh, our undying love! The only thing bad about this whole thing is that Becca is pretty much out to get me. I'm not too worried though, cause I can beat her up pretty easily" Lilly sarcastically remarked.

"That's the attitude! Well I'll see you in about two weeks, I've gotta go do an interview. I miss you Lilly!! See you soon!" Miley said.

"Miss you too," Lilly replied.

After they had hung up, Lilly dialed Oliver's number.

"Why are you calling me at nine o'clock in the morning. Better yet, what are you doing up?" Oliver asked. Lilly started giggling.

"Good morning to you too Oliver," she replied sweetly

"Well is your mom working today?" Oliver got right to the point.

"Uh huh, I think she already left," Lilly said.

"Well wanna go to the beach?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, come on over before though, around nine thirty?" Lilly asked.

"Alright Lil," he replied, as he hung up.

Oliver had arrived at Lilly's house promptly around 9:30. He walked right in, not bothering to knock.

"Lilly?" he called.

"I'll be right down Oliver," she called from her room.

"Mkay," Oliver said, alreading shoving a muffin from her kitchen table into his mouth.

Moments later, Lilly walked down the stairs. She had on her pink polkadot bikini and some shorts on over it. Oliver hadn't heard her coming down the stairs, and his back was towards her, so she quietly made her way over to him, and threw her arms around his waist.

"Good morning," Oliver said, turning around and putting his arms around her waist as well. Lilly replied with a long passionate kiss. "I could get used to this," he replied. Lilly giggled. She grabbed his hand, and ran out the door.

"Lil, Lil, slow down! We're just going to the beach!" Oliver said, being dragged along by Lilly. She let go of his hand and started sprinting to the beach.  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Lilly called back at Oliver. He started running, caught her, picked her up and started tickling her.

"We know how this ended up last time," she said, between giggles.

"Yet that's why I'm doing it again," he shot back, still tickling her. He loved it when she smiled. She lit up a whole room with that smile alone. Not to mention those crystal clear blue eyes. It felt like he was drowning in them everytime he looked at her. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, loved being in his warm embrace. He leaned down to kiss her, and she met him halfway. They then started making out. Finally they realized that they were in public, and they stopped, blushing. Everyone around them was looking at them, weird expressions plastered across their faces. They'd seen Lilly and Oliver the best friends, but they had never seen Lilly and Oliver, boyfriend and girlfriend.

This was how the next couple of days went. They spent most of their time making out, cuddling, holding hands and being lovey dovey. Usually, they both weren't like this, but things changed. Lilly's mom still had no idea they were seeing each other, she just thought Lilly was a good enough girl to obey her mom. But obviously Lilly's mom didn't know her very well.


	10. more tears

Lilly had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly put her bathrobe on and ran over to the phone.  
She looked at the caller id and saw it was Oliver. She picked up immediatly.

"Hey," Lilly said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Going to dinner with my dad for the first time since their divorce. I'm not really looking forward to it," Lilly said.

"Oh, it'll be alright. Your dad's a good guy, and plus, he'll take you anywhere. Anything for his Lilly... Does he know we're dating yet?" Oliver asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Nah, but I'm planning on telling him tonight. He's gotta know, sooner or later. And what's he going to do about it? It's not like he lives next door or anything," she replied.

"That's true. Well try to have a good time. Call me after, kay babe?" Oliver asked.

"Mhmm, bye" she said, melting at the way he called her babe.

"Bye," he replied.

Lilly started getting ready. She decided on a pair of jeans, a tanktop, and some flip flops. She left her hair natural. She wasn't worried about how she looked, after all she wasn't going on a date with Oliver. Once she heard the doorbell ring, she jogged downstairs and opened the front door. She was surprised, and devestated at the sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver got a call on his cell phone about twenty minutes later. He didn't think it would be Lilly, considering she was supposed to be going to dinner with her dad. When he saw the caller id, he was a bit surprised.

"Lils?" he asked.

"O-Oliver... y-you need to come over here right now," Lilly said, voice shaking. He could tell something was wrong.

"I'll be right over," Oliver replied, concern growing in his voice. He knew that Lilly's mom was going to be home, but at this point he didn't care. All he cared about was Lilly, and the fact that something was wrong. He put his cellphone in his shorts pocket, threw on a shirt and some sneakers, and bounded down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Lilly's. Not sure when I'll be back. See you later," he said already walking out the front door. He ran to Lilly's house as fast as his legs could take him. He saw Lilly, through the glass, sitting on the couch crying. She quickly stood up when she saw him, and ran over to him. He opened the door, arms spread out. She ran over to him and buried her head in his chest. She just cried. Cried and cried. Oliver had no idea what was happening,  
but he just held her.

"Oliver, m-my d-dad..." Lilly started.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything," Oliver whispered in her ear.

Just then, Lilly's mom walked in, face tear streaked along with Lilly's.

"Mrs. Truscott, I just want you to know that I know I'm not supposed to be here. But when Lilly called me, upset, I couldn't help but run over here as fast as I could," Oliver replied. He hugged her tighter as he said this.

"I know Oliver. You're a great kid. I'm sorry I blew up at you the other night. You're a good boy friend, and a good friend. I couldn't ask for a better guy for my little girl," she replied. Oliver couldn't help but half smile at this, even though it was so sad.

"Mum, can Oliver and I go upstairs and talk?" Lilly asked, managing to get her head out of Oliver's chest.

"Mhmm," her mom replied.

Oliver took her hand boldly and started walking upstairs to her room.

"You don't have to explain Lilly," Oliver said, as he plopped down on her bed.

"But I do," Lilly said, sitting down right next to him. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. He waited for her to continue.  
"Tonight was probably the scariest night of my life. I wasn't so keen on seeing my dad, as you know. But I wasn't afraid. Until I opened the door, to see a guy that looked nothing like my dad. He was holding a bottle of beer, and was slurring his words together. His face was scruffy and he had put on a few pounds. As you know, my dad was always clean cut, and was always pretty skinny. I know it was him though. He called me Lilly Billy, just like the old days. Except this time, it sounded like liiiillybiiiiilly. He was so drunk. I could smell alcohol coming out of his breath. He moved closer to give me a hug, and I backed away. He moved closer again, and again I backed away. I was afraid then, but then he wound up like he was going to hit me. Good thing my mom just had walked into the room to see what was going on. She screamed at him to never come back here again, and his reply was "oh you bet I'll be back to get my daughter". And with that he left, Oliver, I'm afraid," Lilly said. Her tears were starting back up all over again.

"Shh Lilly, no one can get you when you're with me. I will protect you always, no matter if it means dying myself. Lilly... you mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you," Oliver said, kissing her forehead.

"And you mean everything and a half to me. You're always here when I need you. You've comforted me for the past couple of weeks. If you hadn't,  
I'm not sure what might have happened. Thank you so much," Lilly said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Somehow, when Oliver was around, she always felt safe.

"No problem Lilly, anything for you. I knew if I needed you, you'd be right by my side too," he said. She didn't respond. She just layed back on her bed.  
He did as well. Lilly flipped to her side, put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm around her waist, holding onto her.  
Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

Lilly's mom went up to check on them, and found them sleeping. A small smile grew on her face, even after a sad day.

"Two people couldn't be more perfect for each other," she whispered, to no one.

**AN: I loved writing this chapter! Sad, but really sweet ! let me know what you thought!! **


	11. three simple words, so much meaning

4 days later... 

"Oliver what are we going to do?" Lilly said pacing back and forth across Oliver's living room. Lilly had kinda gotten over seeing her father drunk. He didn't call to apologize, but with Oliver there, it just seemed so much easier. She knew that he'd always be there, even if he was just there as a friend.

"About what?" Oliver asked cluelessly.

"Well, Miley's coming home...tomorrow!" Lilly said, still walking slowly.

"Yeah, we can just make her a banner and a cake...what's the big deal?" Oliver said.

"You're so clueless! Not about welcoming her home, about...you know, us..." she said stopping in front of Oliver, who seemed comfortable sitting on his couch. She turned around to start walking again, just as Oliver grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. She was now sitting on his lap.  
He turned her face with his hand to look him in the eye.

"Lilly, are you seriously asking me this?" Oliver asked.

"Well..." she said, trailing off. She now had her arm draped around his shoulder.

"Lilly. You are my everything. No one can ever come between us, not even Miley. She has Jake you know! I mean, we could even double date!  
I know girls like to do those things..." Oliver said. "But no matter what, I will make it work, even if you don't. No one can take me away from you, no matter what. I hope you already know this," Oliver said.

"I just needed some reassurance, thanks," Lilly said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?!" Oliver asked.

"Mhmmm..." she replied, giggling.

"Oh yeah, this is real funny Lillian Truscott," he said tickling her.

"Okay, okay!" Lilly said, laughing harder now. Now she was half lying, half sitting up, still on top of Oliver. Her arms and legs were flailing everywhere.

"That's what I thought," Oliver smirked. He leaned down to kiss her. He moved his hands behind her head so that she wouldn't bump her head. He leaned forward, practically laying on top of her. She scooted over, and he laid next to her. He found it amazing how they could move around, but they're lips stayed connected the whole time. Lilly pulled away. She moved her head to his chest, and hugged him tight. He ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back. Oliver was the first one to break the silence.

"Lilly?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Oliver?" she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her while he said this, and held her tighter. He kissed her head over and over.

"Oliver?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, lils?" he asked.

"I love you too," she replied.

**So this definitly isn't my longest chapter, but I felt the need to update! Don't worry, this story is far from over!**


	12. romantic sunsets

Lilly and Oliver walked over to Miley's house hand in hand. It was 5:30 in the evening, and they were supposed to arrive around 7:00. Lilly and Oliver wanted to be there when she got there. They had to make a cake and decorations. There was so much to do, with so little time. And since Oliver was rather challenged at those things, Lilly knew she'd have to do it by herself. 

Lilly had the spare key to Miley's house since the Truscott's were supposed to be the ones watching over the Stewart's house while they were gone.

"Oliver, this is no time for goofing off. You really need to help me. We haven't seen Miley in a month or so, so can we please just get to business? We'll have plenty of time to hang out later," Lilly said, looking Oliver in the eyes. She hoped that he was getting how serious she was.

"Okay..." he said pouting. Suddently, his mood changed quickly, throwing Lilly off. He leaned down and kissed her passionatly.

"That's what I mean!" she said, pulling away.

"Sorry, I just had to give you a quick kiss to get it out of my system. Alright, let's get to work. I'll go down in the basement and get some paper and markers," Oliver replied. Lilly was astounded at the fact that Oliver was actually trying to help.

"Alright, I'm going to make the cake Oliver..." she said.

Oliver came back up and started drawing on the paper with the markers he had found in the bathroom.

"You got it over there?" Lilly asked, glancing over.

"Mhmm... do you want me to write welcome home stewart's?" he asked.

"Yeah, good idea," she replied.

The two worked for another hour. The banner didn't come out how Lilly had expected, but at least Oliver tried. Lilly was busy cleaning up the kitchen and waiting for the cake to cool to frost it. It was about 6:55 when she finally started.

"Lils, do you need any help over there?" Oliver asked from the couch.

"You can come help if you want," she replied.

He walked over, knowing in his mind that he wasn't going to help. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and started kissing her neck. Her skin was so soft on his lips, and he loved the feeling of holding her in his arms.

"Oliver! Stop it, that tickles!" she said, giggling. He kept doing it, and she kept protesting, until finally she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oliver, just let me finish this, okay? I'm almost done..." she said, looking up into his eyes. She saw how innocent he looked, but she knew he was putting on an act. Everytime that she looked at him, she wanted to be held like this forever. She wanted to kiss him forever. She wanted to be with him... forever. Suddenly, she started kissing Oliver. It was the most passionate kiss they ever had, and they held on to each other for dear life, like someone was going to rip them apart. They didn't stop until they heard a familiar, raspy voice at the door.

"Woah..." they heard. Lilly and Oliver turned around quickly, embarassed. "Why were you guys just making out?" Jake asked, dropping Miley's bags where they were from shock.

"Uh, we're going out now," Lilly said, running over to the door, to find Miley approaching. She ran and gave her the biggest hug of her life.

"LILLY! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Miley practically screamed in her ear.

"I've missed you too!" Lilly replied, not as enthusiastic. They broke the embrace and entered the house, noticing Jake and Oliver talking to each other.

"Miles, why didn't you tell me Oken and Truscott were dating?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, it didn't seem important," Miley replied, heading over to Oliver to give him a hug. At this time, Lilly was doing the same with Jake.

"I guess it's not that important... I just saw them making out!" Jake said, breaking the embrace between Lilly and him. Jackson had just entered the house while Jake was saying this.

"JAKE STOP MAKING OUT WITH MILEY ALREADY!" Jackson yelled.

"It's good to have him home," Oliver said sarcastically. "I missed his yelling."

"First of all, I wasn't making out with your sister, and second of all STOP YELLING," Jake screamed back.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Robby Ray asked, in his southern drawl. By this time, everyone was in the living room.

"Can we just have the cake now? I'm starving!" Oliver said.

"Good idea Oliver," Lilly replied. Jake, Miley, Robby Ray, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver all sat down to eat the cake.

"Mmm this is delicious Lil," Miley said.

"For sure!" Jake added. All Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver could do was nod their heads because they had so much food in their mouths. All the girls could do was laugh. After they were done, Miley, Jake, Oliver and Lilly went to the beach.

"I'm kind of curious about this dating thing... explain to me how this all happened while I was gone..." Jake said, grabbing Miley's hand. They were quite lovey dovey as well. Jake had been filming a movie and met Miley for her last week on tour. By now, he knew her secret, and he was happy to finally know.

"Well," Oliver started. They all plopped down onto the sand. Lilly scooted in between Oliver's legs and rested her head back on his chest. He put his arms around her as he continued, while Miley did the same with Jake. "No one was around when Lilly's parents got divorced, except for me. She cried and cried. That's the first time I ever saw her cry. I spent the whole day with her, trying to make her feel better. That led to a lot of hugging...then the next day, I tickled her and she chased me into the water and then we kissed. The bad part about it was that Becca saw. Becca's pretty much after Lilly now,  
but no one can hurt her when I'm around," Oliver said. He kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed.

"Awww, how cute!" Miley said, even though she'd already heard the story.

"Man, as much as we like being together this summer, we sure have missed you guys," Lilly said. No one responded. Everyone was too in awe by the beautiful sunset that was appearing in front of their eyes. Lilly thought that this was the most romantic thing in the world. Being held by the one you loved while watching a sunset. She turned and whispered in Oliver's ear. "Oliver, there is no one I'd rather be watching this sunset with than you," she whispered, as she let her lips brush against his cheek.

He bent down and whispered back. "And there is no one I'd rather be watching this sunset with either."


	13. can't face reality

Lilly had woken up, actually before eleven for a change. She went downstairs and had some lucky charms, and went back upstairs to get changed and see what awaited for her for the upcoming day. That's when she realized she had a voicemail on her cell phone. She picked it up, entered her passcode and listened to the message. 

"Hey Lil, it's just me...call me back later, okay?" Oliver's message had said.

Lilly dialed Oliver's cell phone number in and pressed talk. He answered on the second ring, and his question was straight to the point.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Okay, I'll be there in like five minutes. Meet you at Rico's?" Lilly asked.

"As always," he replied.

And they both hung up. Lilly went in her closet, in search for her favorite green and pink striped bikini. She found it, pulled on some shorts that were lying on her floor, and a tanktop. She put on some flip flops and headed downstairs, in search for her mom.

"Mom?" Lilly called out.

"Yeah, Lilly?" her mom's familiar voice answered. It was coming from her office. Lilly walked in to find her mom typing busily.

"I don't mean to bug you, but can I go to the beach with Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Mmhm... just let me know if you're going to go anywhere else afterwards," Lilly's mom replied, not even looking up at her.

"Alright mum, love you," she replied, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She turned around and headed straight out the door. Once she was out, she jogged to the beach. She knew she was already late, and that Oliver would be giving her some crap about it.

But instead, when she got to Rico's she didn't see him at his normal spot. She looked around for him for a minute, not being able to find him. Suddenly, she spotted him, standing close to Becca Weller. Just as she was about to go over and greet him, she saw their lips meet. Instantly, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was unable to stop them. She had just seen her boyfriend kiss his ex...why shouldn't she cry? She took off her flip flops, without saying a word to Jackson, who was watching her the whole time. She turned around, and started running. She didn't know where she was running to, but she figured it didn't matter.

"Lilly, what's the -" Jackson started, but she was out of sight in a flash.

Oliver saw Lilly right before she had started running away. He pushed Becca away, without seeming like a jerk and hurting her, and started chasing Lilly. He couldn't afford to lose the girl that he loved. He knew that she was probably running to Miley's, so he headed off in that direction, knowing that he couldn't catch up with her, so he hoped that he could just meet up with her.

Lilly ran as fast as she could to Miley's house. Her face was soking wet with tears and her nose was running like crazy. She stopped and knocked at the door. A tired Miley came down the stairs to find her best friend crying. When she saw her, she ran over to the door and opened.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked, gathering Lilly in her arms.

"Its...It's Oliver... I saw him... kissing Becca," Lilly replied crying harder now.

"Aw Lilly I'm so sorry," Miley repeated over and over into her ear, while rubbing her back and stroking her hair, trying to find a way to comfort her. Miley didnt know how Oliver had comforted Lilly during her hard times, while she was gone, and she obviously wasn't as good as him at it. She was sure that it was just best to let her cry first, talk second, so that's what she did.

Oliver appeared at Miley's door, out of breath and ready to explain. When he saw how hard Lilly was crying and how upset she was, he wanted to break down and cry. And the worst part was, it was all his fault.

"Lilly, let me explain," said Oliver, who suddenly appeared next to her, without her even realizing it.

"No Oliver, you can't explain. You kissed Becca Weller. If you didn't like me, then why did you ever go out with me? Know what, don't answer that. I don't want to talk to you, now or ever. Just leave me alone. Go," Lilly said, turning around to face him.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," he replied.

"Just go Oliver. Go," she replied, back to hugging Miley.

He slowly turned around, and walked out the door, head hung low. He couldn't do anything to get her back, yet he would try with all his might. He was the first, and only, girl he ever loved. He couldn't afford to lose that, let alone their friendship. He would do whatever it took to get her back. Oliver understood that it was going to be a challenge since Lilly was so stubborn, but he would do what he had to. He couldn't lose her over a mistake.

"And to think that I told him I loved him..." Lilly said, breaking the embrace and wiping her eyes. "Boys are so stupid. Everyone says that a broken heart is the worst thing ever, but now I know why," she continued.

"Lilly, it's going to be alright. I know, that if anyone can mend a relationship, it's you and Oliver. Maybe he has a real good explanation...you know? You've been friends for practically your whole life, you can't just stop over one simple thing right?" Miley asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Know what? I don't want to mend our relationship. And a kiss isn't one simple thing. You just don't give out kisses like you give out germs you know!" Lilly said, as she stormed out of Miley's house. She ran home, told her mom she wasn't feeling well, ran upstairs, and climbed back into bed, hoping that it was all a bad dream. She simply couldn't face the reality that she had just lost both of her best friends.

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter!**


	14. more apologizing

"Miley what do we do?" Oliver asked frantically. He had just woken up from his nap and he had called Miley. 

"I don't know Oliver... she was mad at me too, for saying that you wouldn't do that to her," she replied sadly.

"I have no idea... Miles, I love her. I want her back in my arms," Oliver responded.

"See, this is why I think you would never hurt her. Cause you are the sweetest boy friend, besides Jake of course, and then of course, you're also a great friend. That makes it even better... I think with a little apologizing you can get her back..." Miley stated.

"But Miles, she's so stubborn! She'll never listen, and she always has good come backs! I don't know how I'll be able to do it, but I will try one million times if I have to. I told her I loved her, and then Becca kissed me and she saw. Shit Miley, shit," he said frusterated.

"Hey, I know! I stood up for you, and now she's mad at me... I didn't have to stand up for you you know..." Miley replied.

"I know, thank you... I gotta go figure something out. If you hear anything from her let me know," Oliver said, as he hung up the phone.

Shit, how could I have messed this up? I didn't kiss Becca, she kissed me. I didn't want to push her off, because that would make me seem like a jerk, but not pushing her off hurt Lilly. Lilly...how could I hurt her? I love her so much... and now I might not be able to get her back. Oliver thought to himself. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. He thought about calling Lilly, but he knew that she wouldn't pick up. The only way that he could actually talk to her would be to go to her house. He put on a t-shirt and his sneakers and ran out of the house. He sprinted to Lilly's and knocked on the door, out of breath.

"Oh hello Oliver honey," Mrs. Truscott greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott...is Lilly here?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. She's not feeling to well, so you probably shouldn't go up there right now," she said.

"Please Mrs. Truscott... I really need to talk to her," Oliver asked as innocent as he could.

"Oh, alright," she said as she opened the door all the way, allowing Oliver in the house.

"I'll just go up and see her, if that's alright," Oliver asked sheepishly.

"Mhmm," Mrs. Truscott continued, walking to her office.

Oliver took a deep breath and headed upstairs, knowing that this was not going to be an easy task. He got to Lilly's room, and opened the door quietly. She was lying on her bed, facing the window.

"Lilly... we need to talk," Oliver started, sitting down on the bed. Her back was still to him.

"What to you want to talk about Oliver, hmm?!" Lilly said, moodily. He got up and walked over to the other side of the bed, so he could look her in the eye when the started talking.

"Let me explain Lilly, please," he said sheepishly. He noticed that her cheeks were damp because she had been crying. To know that he had made Lilly cry made Oliver want to cry. He wanted to hold her in his arms, like when she was crying before, but now he couldn't. He screwed up, and all he could do was hope that Lilly would take him back.

"No Oliver, I don't want to talk to you," she said, flipping on her other side so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Lilly, you can't shut me out like this. You haven't even heard my side of the story yet! I came over here to tell you that I didn't kiss her. I really didn't. I could never think of kissing anyone but you. I know it sounds corny and you don't want to hear it, but it's true. I'm so sorry, and I apologize for hurting you," Oliver said.

"Do you expect me to just say "Oh, no problem, it's okay" and take you back in my arms? I just suddenly realized that you still have feeling for Becca, and that I was just a stand in. It's okay Oliver, just go back to her and stop bothering me okay? You already broke my heart, so just leave me alone," Lilly continued, still facing the door.

"Do you seriously think I still have feelings for Becca?! I can't even believe it. That's why I dumped her to be with you right. Or that's why I tell you I love you over and over. That's why when she kissed me today that I didn't wrap my arms around her, or run my hands through her hair, or touch her face right?" Oliver said, clearly annoyed at Lilly's thoughts. When she didn't respond, he continued talking. "Lilly, I thought I knew what love was when I was with Becca, because I had never experienced it. Yes, I did like her then, but I don't anymore. When we started going out, I realized what love was. Love is wanting to be with someone for the rest of your life. Love is thinking about someone nonstop. Love is missing someone even after they left five minutes before. Lilly... I hope you understand that I would never, _ever_ hurt you on purpose," he said.

"Oliver, please...please go," she said. He could tell that she had started crying again.

"Fine Lilly. But just so you know, I'm so sorry, and I'd do anything to take that kiss back. I never meant to hurt you, and I love you. Losing you as a girlfriend is hard, but losing you as a best friend is ten times harder. I thought that you'd trust me by now, since we have been friends for eleven years. But I guess not...good bye Lilly, good bye," Oliver said. And with that, he left Lilly's room, with her silently crying on her bed.

**Cliff hanger! Will Lilly take Oliver back? Next chapter is the last chapter! Review review review! **


	15. realizing the truth

It took Lilly a half an hour to realize that Oliver had meant everything he had said. She can't believe she didn't believe Miley or him earlier. She couldn't belive that she didn't believe every word he said. He had really cared about her. He loved her, and she doubted him. She was lucky if he decided to take her back...but she thought that if he really did love her, she would be back in his arms as soon as she could get there. She jumped out of bed, laced up her sneakers, and ran downstairs. 

"Mom, I'm going to Miley's and then the beach. I have my cell phone with me!" she called out to her mom, as she headed for the door.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better," her mom responded from her office.

Lilly practically sprinted to Miley's house. Once she got there, she barged in to find Miley sitting on the couch eating out of a tub of ice cream. Panting, she plopped down next to her.

"Miley, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I realized that Oliver would never do that to me..." Lilly said.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," she grinned. "Don't apologize to me. Go find him. Now."

"Where is he?"

"He told me he was going for a walk on the beach."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Thanks so much," Lilly said, giving Miley a quick hug. "I'll call you later," and with that, Lilly ran out the door.

Lilly started sprinting to the beach. She felt like her legs couldn't carry her fast enough. She needed to apologize to him, now. She felt ashamed that she didn't believe him, and she needed to let him know that. She didn't care that she was panting for air, all that mattered was seeing him. She found her pace slowing down as she hit the sand. She pushed harder and harder,  
but it was harder to run through the sand. She wasn't sure where he'd be, but she'd run until she found him. About five minutes later, she saw a figure from a long distance. It was a boy,  
who had chocolate brown hair. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As she got closer and closer, she began to distinguish his characteristics. Her heart was beating faster, but it wasn't because she was running. It was because it was Oliver.

Oliver saw someone approaching him at a very fast pace. She figured it was someone going for a jog, but as the girl got closer, he realized it was Lilly. She's probably just letting out her steam, he thought to himself. He kept his head down, and carried on walking. Suddenly, he heard his name, He looked up, and realized that Lilly was a foot in front of him.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I guess I thought it was too good to be true, you know, someone who loved me and cared for me. I'm sorry, I really am," she stopped to take a breath, "and I understand if you don't want to take me back..." she said. Just then, she felt his soft lips on hers. After about ten seconds, she backed away.

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

"Only if you forgive me," he grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He picked her up, and held on to her tightly.

"Lilly, please understand that I would never hurt you. I'm sorry that you saw Becca and I kissing, and I hope you believe that it didn't mean a thing to me. The only person who really means the world to me is you. Seeing you hurt, hurt me. I want to be with you. There is no better feeling than holding you in my arms. I never ever want to lose you. I love you so much"  
Oliver whispered in Lilly's ear.

"I'm sorry too Oliver, and I love you more than anything," she said, nestling her head in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

They were both in the arms of the people they loved. Nothing could be more perfect.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was really busy. I hope you liked my ending: Let me know what you thought of the story!!**


End file.
